This invention relates to a power plant for generating electricity and a method of operation thereof where all or part of the electricity produced during off peak power periods is converted to heat energy and stored in a high temperature heat reservoir for use in creating electricity during peak power periods. More particularly, the high temperature heat reservoir and a heat storage area of the reservoir as made from solid material.